


A Halloween Friendship Story

by AimeeDaraLyon



Series: Aquila Scriptor - The Houses Competition Collection [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Halloween, Humorous Ending, Pumpkins, St Mungo's Hospital, Testament - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: DRABBLE. When Hermione visits Harry to ask him about his will, she finds him too busy to speak to her and she realises again that some things are more important than laws and paperwork. Written for the Houses Competition round 6: Evil Conquers the World.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Lisa Turpin
Series: Aquila Scriptor - The Houses Competition Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484831
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Halloween Friendship Story

**Author's Note:**

> House: Eagles  
> Class: History of Magic  
> Category: Drabble  
> Prompt: [Action] Carving pumpkins  
> Words: 602

**A Halloween Friendship Story**

Hermione had been searching Harry’s house in whole for Harry. When she finally found him in the garden shed, she saw him rummaging through some drawers of a heavily damaged cupboard. The cupboard was white at the parts that were still a little bit intact but at most places the white paint had fallen off. It was then that Harry’s searching came to an end when he lifted a big knife and closed the drawers with much effort. He turned around and saw Hermione stand in the door opening. “Hermione! Did you come here to help?” Harry asked delighted.

“No, I’m sorry, Harry. But I’ve been so busy with the Ministry’s regulations and…” the rest of the words seemed to get lost.

“That’s alright, Hermione. But what did you come for then?” Harry asked while motioning Hermione to follow him to the scullery inside the main house.

“I’ve been wanting to speak to you. It’s about that will of yours.”

Harry sighed and sat down in front of the thirty something pumpkins that stood on the table. “Hermione, I really don’t have the time, right now. I’m sorry but the pumpkins need to be in St, Mungo’s before tomorrow and I only have tonight to finish them.”

“And you don’t want to use magic to carve them,” Hermione stated as it was not a question.

“No. No magic.”

Hermione looked at the table filled with pumpkins, closed her eyes and then drew a deep breath in.

“Fine, I’ll call in some re-enforcements and put on a kettle or five.”

Harry smiled at his best friend and went back into his shed in search for more carving knives.

Not thirty minutes later, the scullery was filled with friends carving pumpkins for the children in St. Mungo’s to celebrate Halloween.

Neville and Hannah, Ginny and Blaise, Theo and Lisa, Ron and Lavender, George and Angelina and for Harry, Luna.

Hermione was making a second cup of tea for everyone in the kitchen when the fireplace went off another time. Inside stepped a panting Draco Malfoy looking all sweaty and hurries.

“Am I too late?” he asked Hermione while shaking Harry’s hand and slapping Theo and Blaise’s shoulders.

Luna shook her head and lifted a pumpkin to put it right into his hands.

“We’ve left the best one for you, Draco.”

Draco blinked and smiled broadly at her.

“Thank you,” he said simply.

When everyone was busy chatting and carving, Hermione placed her hands on Draco’s shoulders. “I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it,” she whispered in his ear.

“When I got your owl, I knew Potter was feeling down, so I just told everyone to postpone the meeting. We should be there for our friends. ”

Hermione sent him a warm smile before placing a kiss on the top of his head and accioing her carved pumpkin.

“So, what do you think?”

“It’s a little deformed,” Draco replied honestly.

“What?! I tried to make it look like you!” Hermione said while acting indignant.

“Mione, for future reference, don’t try to make me with any art, please. My self-esteem can’t handle it,” he joked.

“For as long as I can remember, Draco, there was never anything wrong with your self-esteem,” Blaise said laughing.

The whole group laughed and with a side-glance in Harry’s way, she saw him enjoy himself. Even though none of his friends could fill the void of his parents, they could make a difference for the children in St. Mungo’s with the carved pumpkins and that mattered to Harry, so it mattered to all of them.


End file.
